


Promise

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: God I am evil!!!!, M/M, honestly though chapter 13 killed me, spoilers for uhh chapter 12 and 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: “Do you promise?” Alfonse asked, he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest





	Promise

Alfonse stood on the balcony of his room, looking out at the seemingly infinite stretch of land before him. He then turned his head at the sound of knocking at his door, quickly walking over and opening it. There on the other side stood Zacharias, and upon opening the door, Alfonse beamed. “There you are Zacharias! I’ve been waiting! Come in! Come in!” He beckoned, as he walked back to the balcony, Zacharias following him. “So, how’s Sharena’s Training going?” Alfonse asked, eager to hear how his sister had improved, Zacharias smiled softly, a rare occurrence for him.

“She is doing quite well, she does need some work on her stance. But otherwise, she is doing fine” he explained, and Alfonse nodded “Good! She’s becoming quite skilled thanks to you!” Alfonse said, Zacharias leaned up against the railing of the balcony, Alfonse soon doing the same. The prince looked out at the land stretching out before him, Zacharias seemed to say exactly what he was thinking.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Zacharias went, another soft smile coming on his face, Alfonse nodded in agreement “Truly” he spoke, his head turning to look at Zacharias “but not quite as you” he said softly, and Zacharias’ face flushed, his green eyes darting down. “Please….” he muttered, and Alfonse giggled “come now! We’ve been together for so long I thought you’d be used to it by now!” He exclaimed, a mischievous smile on his face. Zacharias’ face only grew more red “n-not that long…” he said under his breath, and Alfonse replied with a tap on the nose.

“9 months is quite a while, Zac” he smiled, Zac, the little nickname shared between only them, Alfonse found it endearing. “Actually….there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask of you, Zacharias” Alfonse said, looking right at him, he took the taller’s hand. “When we settle peace with Embla-“ Zacharias cut him off

“If” he stated bluntly

“ _When_ we settle peace with Embla” Alfonse corrected “And everything is right once more, would you stay by my side?” He asked, Alfonse’s eyes locked onto Zacharias.

Zacharias seemed to turn completely red “e-excuse me?” He stuttered, obviously quite surprised, but Alfonse simply smiled

“When we settle peace with Embla, would you like to stay by my side? For as long as we both can?” He asked once more, now taking both of his hands, Zacharias looked out into the distance, as if he was pondering, then he closed his eyes, and gave a large smile

“Yes” he stated, his fingers intertwining with Alfonse

“Do you promise?” Alfonse asked, he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest.

“I promise, Alfonse, I swear on my life” He said once again, taking one of his hands and cupping it around Alfonse’s face. Then, suddenly, Alfonse shoots up onto his toes and steals a quick kiss. Zacharias is obviously taken aback, but for the heartbeat they both stood there, it was arguably the best moment of Alfonse’s life.

When they broke apart after what seemed like ages, they both stood there, breathless, both smiling, both of them, seemingly star struck. Zacharias then sighed, and looked at the ground sadly, “Alfonse, there is something I must tell y-“

Almost out of the blue, Commander Anna’s voice echoed through the hall “Alfonse! Zachrias! Come on! We have to take a mission in the world of awakening!” She called out. They both looked at eachother one final time, “You can tell me afterwards, okay?” Alfonse said, taking his hand, and leading him out of the room. But Alfonse thought he had heard Zachrias mumble “there won’t be an afterwards….” But he simply brushed it off as something he had simply misheard

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Alfonse stood there in the halls of the temple, at his side, stood his sister, and the summoner of legend, and in front of him, was Zacharias, no- Prince Bruno. Tears welled in his eyes, there was no way Alfonse could describe what he was feeling other than absolute and utter heartbreak

“ _You Promised_ ” he whispered under his breath, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his face “ _You promised_ ”


End file.
